Mi complemento
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Cómo decía, estoy ahí para fortalecer tus debilidades…— susurró —Así como tú siempre estás para complementar las mías… somos un equipo Mist… (Pokeshippingweek 2016 dia 7.


Este fic pertenece a la #pokeshippingweek2016

Tema: Día 7 Vida como familia

››•••‹‹

 _Mi complemento~_

—Oh, vamos Mist…—Ash se carcajeó levemente viendo el rostro enrojecido de su esposa, una cosa era segura ella no estaba apenada, sino todo lo contrario; estaba furiosa —No es la primera vez que…

—¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo, Ketchum! —lo cortó airosa abriendo las ventanas para que el humo que impregnaba el lugar se disolviera rápido.

El muchacho rió levemente escondiendo el sonido tras la palma de su mano, luego observó con cariño a la enojada joven —Oh vamos, no será la primera ni la última vez que se te quema la comida…—al oírle, los hombros de la pelirroja se estremecieron amenazadoramente. Él ignorando todo pronóstico se acercó a ella con la sonrisa presente en su cara —No puede ser tan malo…

Misty infló más las mejillas, sentía tanta rabia que sentía se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Le ponía empeño, sin duda que lo hacía… Pero con eso no era suficiente, seguía las recetas al pie de la letra, pero _siempre_ había algo que no encajaba y terminaba arruinándolo todo. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo como asar carne había terminado con aquellos bistecs convertidos en trozos de carbón? Ni hablar de los spaguetti que se habían pasado y ahora eran una masa sin color, ni forma…

Frustrada se quitó el mandil rosa de su cintura y lo arrojó a un lado, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para hacer una salida dramática se encontró apresada por los brazos fuertes de Ash quien no podía evitar reír. La abrazó a su cuerpo de tal forma que pudo advertir el buen humor que emanaba, al contrario de la ira que circulaba por el interior de la pelirroja, y que encontraría un modo de salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué acaso no he cocinado yo cuando han ocurrido otras situaciones similares en el pasado? —preguntó apoyando la barbilla entre el suave cabello anaranjado.

—Pero se supone que no debería ser así…— murmuró su voz descendiendo poco a poco, ciñó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y de la frustración dos lágrimas diamantinas escaparon sin permiso de sus ojos

—Pues ya sabía a qué me enfrentaba desde el principio cuando me casé contigo ¿o no? —prosiguió con humor.

—¡E-eso no ayuda en absoluto…! —gimoteó con voz apretada la chica e hizo un amague de dar un paso hacia atrás y soltarse del abrazo.

Pero él ciño la fuerza y la apretó contra su pecho, su buen humor seguía en alza —No tiene importancia que se haya quemado el bistec, podemos salir a comer afuera —miró por sobre el hombro de su esposa la carne carbonizada y reprimió la carcajada que por poco escapó de sus labios.

—S-sí la tiene… si-siempre termino arruinando t-todo… —se secó las lágrimas y enfrentó el rostro apuesto de Ash cuyos ojos castaños brillaban alegres con esa luz que ella tanto amaba.

—Mi amor por ti no va a cambiar porque no sepas cocinar, Mist— le dijo franco —Te lo he dicho muchas veces— Apoyó su frente contra la de ella —¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

—P-pero…

— Y nos complementamos de diversas formas…—el puchero en sus labios ceñudos seguía sin soltarse por lo que Ash tomó sus mejillas y elevó su rostro hacia el suyo —Esto no es más que un ligero condimento a nuestra relación.

Misty le sonrió débilmente, Ash siempre decía eso con tanta animosidad que no se animaba a contradecirle. Por lo que asintió imperceptiblemente, apoyando sus dedos en la mano que sostenía su mejilla, aquella donde la gruesa alianza de matrimonio daba cuenta de su estado civil.

››•••‹‹

—¡Te dije que debíamos doblar a la derecha!

La voz ansiosa de Misty terminó de encrespar sus nervios, sin decir palabra pisó el acelerador y condujo dos cuadras más hasta que finalmente pudo girar hacia la derecha. Siguió el trayecto sin decir una palabra y sabiendo que otra vez estaban perdidos.

Y era _su_ culpa.

Si había algún estigma que lo perseguía desde su niñez era el de _adivinar los caminos_ en lugar de seguir las indicaciones del mapa o el GPS. Por supuesto su orgullo masculino le impedía reconocer que se habían extraviado, y Misty conociéndolo no iba a recargar su malhumor remarcándolo.

Condujo otro poco más y finalmente se rindió, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y observó a su esposa que lucía tan linda en ese vestido negro —Conduce tú…—le dijo con cierta humildad.

Misty rio al contrario de lo que esperaba y se desprendió el cinturón, antes de jalar mano izquierda de su marido y estamparle un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios borrando toda su irritabilidad.

Luego se bajó del auto y lo rodeó hasta tomar el lugar del conductor, ajustó el asiento para sí y se pusieron en marcha.

Veinte minutos después, y siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS llegaron a destino. Misty no dijo una sola palabra, para Ash seguía siendo algo complejo tener una orientación nula, y le parecía en extremo vergonzoso que cada vez que debían salir a algún lado acabara extraviándolos hasta que le cediera su lugar.

Era ridículo y risible. Pero cuando arribaron al encuentro para Maestros pokémon que había organizado Lance, ella se guardó de comentar por _qué_ habían llegado tarde.

Sin duda era cierto que se complementaban de todas las formas posibles.

››•••‹‹

—Sí tenías razón…—murmuró Misty en plena oscuridad y luego de mucho tiempo de haber apagado las luces de su habitación. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Ash la estaba escuchando, pero necesitaba exteriorizar eso en palabras.

El muchacho se giró en la cama, y la miró, sus ojos marrones atraparon las pupilas aguamarina en esa penumbra —¿A qué te refieres?

Su mano pequeña buscó la de él entre las mantas y la apretó contra su pecho, vestido con el camisón liviano que siempre usaba.

—Ayer dijiste que tú complementabas lo que yo no podía hacer y viceversa…

—¿Así que finalmente lo entendiste? —bromeó acercando su rostro al de ella junto a la almohada —Si tú no sabes cocinar, ahí estoy para cerciorarme de que no muramos de inanición…

Misty soltó una risita sarcástica —…Y para evitar que nos pierdas de camino a casa de tu madre entraré yo para conducirnos sanos y salvos…

—O-oye.

—Bueno, no solo a casa de tu madre sino a cualquier sitio que este a más de cinco cuadras de nuestro hogar…

—Hey.

—Ash, ya todos saben que tienes un nulo sentimiento de orientación— rio levemente apretando la mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas.

—¿Así como todos saben que no puedes cocinar algo decente?

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de regalarle un pequeño puchero, que él besó con extremo cariño.

—Cómo decía, estoy ahí para fortalecer tus debilidades…— susurró —Así como tú siempre estás para complementar las mías… somos un equipo Mist…

—Un equipo perfecto.

—Te amo Mist…

La pelirroja sintió los labios en su mejilla y susurró antes de ir a su encuentro —También te amo, Ash.

* * *

 _Happy pokeshipping day everyone!_

 _Y bueno con este pequeño y fluffy one shot damos por terminado este precioso evento en honra a esta preciosa pareja *inserte corazón aquí*_

 _Respecto a esto, yo creo que Misty complementa los puntos débiles de Ash, y viceversa. Para mí son tan perfectos como dos piezas de rompecabezas, awww_

 _En fin. Gracias por leer esto! Comentarios se agradecen :D_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
